


Unpacking the Past

by hope_s



Series: Heistwives Toybox [14]
Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Debbie Pov, Developing Relationship, Dildos, Double-Ended Dildo, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Giant dildo, Light Dom/sub, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post-Canon, Smut, Strap-Ons, a lot of dildos, angst if you squint, glass dildo, squirting dildo, vibrating dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23478562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hope_s/pseuds/hope_s
Summary: Debbie is preparing to propose now that they're officially together. She's also unpacking everything for the first time, and Lou finds a few items that she has questions about.
Relationships: Lou Miller & Debbie Ocean, Lou Miller/Debbie Ocean
Series: Heistwives Toybox [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583962
Comments: 26
Kudos: 58





	Unpacking the Past

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymous_18](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Anonymous_18).



> For the prompt "strapless share vibe." I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Events occur between chapters 5 and 6 of "Diamonds, Rust, and Opals."
> 
> ALSO, due to higher traffic on AO3 during the pandemic/social distancing. See below from recent emergency announcement:  
> "Starting immediately, you may notice the following changes:
> 
> When a new chapter is posted, logged out users will only be able to access it by direct link until the cache updates, which will  
> happen about once every 60 minutes. Other changes to the work (e.g., edits made by the creator or new comments or kudos that  
> have been left) may also not be visible to logged out users until the cache is updated.
> 
> Because work pages need to be identical for all logged out users, we've had to stop automatically filling in guests' names and  
> emails on the comment form. (You can request an invitation and create an account if you'd like the form to remember you!)  
> Logged out users will see the adult content warning on every work rated either Mature, Explicit, or Not Rated. This is temporary  
> and will be fixed as soon as possible.
> 
> New hits from logged out users will not be added to works' hit counts. (Existing hits will not be lost.) The code that increases hit  
> counts lives on our application servers, so it will not run when the front end servers hand out cached copies of works."
> 
> Basically it means that, if you're a guest, we don't know if you're here unless you leave kudos or comment! No better time to sign up for an AO3 invite for an account - there may be a delay (what with higher traffic), but it's WORTH IT, even if you aren't a writer. Stay safe, everyone! <3 <3 <3 
> 
> For everyone, this is a great time to donate to AO3/OTW and make sure they're able to keep operating! Servers are expensive, and a lot of people who run this site work on it for free.

**Summer 2018**

Debbie was bored.

The Met job, and all its loose ends, was complete, at least until the Orb and Scepter exhibit made its way back to Moscow with all the fake jewels. Then, of course, there would be upheaval, and Debbie was looking forward to it. Even without a big job, Debbie was keeping herself busy. She had agreed on a design for Lou’s ring with Amita – it made her stomach attempt to hop into her ribcage every time she thought about it, which was uncomfortable, but she was determined to take her proposal seriously nonetheless. In addition, she was about a third of the way through her memorization of every street in New York City, which was plenty of entertainment and stimulation on most days. Today however, it was raining, and while Debbie could handle a few sprinkles even in her best shoes, a full-blown summer thunder storm was more than she preferred to reckon with. So, she was bored.

“They’re not going to unpack themselves if you keep staring at them,” Lou said, gesturing with her cup of tea at the piles of boxes at Debbie’s feet.

They were in the smallest bedroom of the loft, next door to the room that Lou had prepared for her. Debbie’s clothes were in there, hung neatly by Lou several years before, but the bed hadn’t been slept in recently, not since Lou returned from California. When Lou had left their old apartment in Brooklyn, she had boxed up Debbie’s things – those that weren’t in boxes already – and moved everything with her. Debbie could see an outline of sentiment in that act, something she couldn’t name but that matched the confessions that fell readily from Lou’s tongue these days: _I love you, I love you, I love you_. And when Debbie said it back, Lou always looked like she was about to cry and laugh at the same time.

“Debs?”

“Hm?”

“You okay?”

Debbie took a deep breath and realized she had been standing, staring at the boxes, for several minutes now. She mentally shook herself. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Where do you want to start?”

Debbie shrugged. “Doesn’t matter.” She narrowed her eyes at the boxes. She wasn’t sure where her hesitation was coming from. She couldn’t live out of boxes forever, not now she knew she was staying with Lou. Had there ever been a question of that? She wondered.

“All right, well, do you want help?” Lou asked.

Debbie nodded. “Yeah.” She smiled at Lou.

“You want tea?”

Debbie smiled more broadly. “Really would.”

Lou kissed her on the way out the door. It started as a brief peck on the cheek, but Debbie turned her head at the last moment and captured Lou’s lips in hers. She leaned against the door frame, Lou pressing against her. Debbie tugged their hips together using Lou’s belt loops and moaned.

“Mm, none of that until you make progress on this,” Lou said, breaking the kiss and giving Debbie a challenging look.

Debbie groaned and tilted her head back in frustration. She rubbed circles on Lou’s hip bones through her shirt with her thumbs, trying to seduce, all the while knowing that Lou’s self-control was a force to be reckoned with. Lou leaned forward and kissed the sensitive skin under Debbie’s ear, sharp and brief.

“If you’re good,” she whispered, “I’ll think of a reward.”

Debbie shivered, blood beating in her ears. “Promise?”

“Of course.”

**

“You kept toiletries?” Debbie asked, tossing a long-expired bottle of shampoo in Lou’s direction.

Lou smiled sadly at the bottle. “I couldn’t bring myself to…you know…”

“Throw anything away?” Debbie asked.

“Well, yeah.” Lou sipped her tea with dignity and looked across at Debbie over the sea of boxes.

“It’s sweet.”

“Stop,” Lou said with a roll of her eyes, sensing Debbie’s tone.

“Not at all pathetic.”

Lou blushed and smirked.

Debbie sipped her tea and quirked an eyebrow at her over the rim of her mug. Lou shook her head and threw several bottles of old lotion into a garbage bag. Debbie watched her for a moment and then set her tea down on the floor, admiring the way the cream and blue ceramic contrasted with the dark finish of the hardwood. The tea, which she always took without milk, much to Lou’s chagrin, was the same color as the floorboards. Debbie liked watching it swirl. She reached for a box. Records. The ones that had been stacked next to the turntable when she went to prison. The ones that hadn’t been out on the shelves – Lou had combined those ones with her own. These were the ones she had used to tell herself she was happy, that she could move on, could heal from what she now realized had been a broken heart. _Rossini_ – always so flowery, golden, expansive. _Mendelssohn_ – triumphant, soaring, sentimental. _Schubert_ – like poetry made music. _Mozart_ – perfect, always, but bittersweet now, because she had listened to those piano sonatas over and over, convincing herself that everything was all right, that she could see through Claude, through _everything_ , that she was somehow transcendent in her loneliness.

“The Bach ones are all downstairs,” Lou said quietly. “I kept them with my stuff. It felt—”

“I know,” Debbie said, glancing up from the fading picture of Salzburg on the cover of one of the records. “They belong there.” She met Lou’s gaze.

“I missed you,” Lou said. Her eyes, which were normally the blue-grey of winter oceans, were suddenly navy and stormy like the sky outside, and there was a pleading note in her tone as though she didn’t really believe that Debbie was home, as though she _still_ missed her.

“I’m right here, baby,” Debbie replied in a playful, sing-song voice, but she meant the words nonetheless. She set the records aside to bring downstairs. Maybe one day, they wouldn’t be so bittersweet.

Debbie’s next box was full of books; Lou’s was jam-packed with odd trinkets and souvenirs – little mementos of jobs well done. As Debbie sorted the books into two piles – those to keep and those to give to Tammy, who would sell them on Amazon for more than they were worth – she kept half an eye on Lou. Each item Lou pulled out of the box was instantly recognizable to Debbie, but it took Lou a bit longer sometimes. Sometimes she would sit there for a whole five seconds staring at an hourglass or the tattered remnants of a matchbook before her eyes lit up with understanding. Then she would smile and set the item aside with the same sort of reverence that Debbie recognized in herself. At last, Lou pulled out a picture frame with one hand and a plastic Christmas ornament with the other. Debbie smiled sadly and waited. After about a minute, during which Debbie continued to sort books, Lou looked up.

“I don’t remember these,” she said.

Debbie glanced at her and sighed as though she had just noticed what Lou was holding. She gestured to the ornament. “That’s from the one and only job I pulled with Danny while you were gone. I thought it was funny how much people paid for that shit. That said, I ended up with far less than my fair share. Wasn’t Danny’s fault, but the rest of his team never really took me seriously.” Lou nodded. Debbie knew she had questions, but she didn’t seem to want to ask them. She set down the ornament and held up the frame. It was made of copper. The filigree twisted in gothic spirals and exploded into roses at the corners. It was ugly, Debbie thought. She willed Lou not to ask.

“And this?”

Debbie closed her eyes and chewed her lower lip. “The first job…with Claude,” she said between gritted teeth. Lou’s gaze was cold, her face severe, when Debbie blinked her eyes open once more. “It wasn’t all that impressive, looking back,” she said quickly.

Lou scoffed. Debbie watched her fist tighten on the frame, knuckles white. “Why’d you keep it?”

Debbie shook her head and managed half a laugh. “I was trying to convince myself that I was happy.” She pulled her knees to her chest and ran her hands up and down her shins.

“ _Were_ you happy?”

Debbie leaned her chin on the knees and gave Lou a hardened look. “No, baby, I wasn’t.”

Lou averted her eyes, but she nodded nonetheless. Her grip loosened on the frame and she set it on the floor. “So,” she said, “what do you want to do with it?” Debbie watched her wipe her hands on the fabric of her jeans as though something unpleasant clung to the copper frame.

Debbie pushed herself off the floor, stepped between boxes, and bent to pick up the frame. She and Claude had made ten-grand just on that one painting. It had kept her in his orbit. Now, it left a sour flavor on her tongue. She tossed the frame into a garbage bag without a second glance and reached out a hand to run her fingers through Lou’s hair. Lou’s eyes were closed, and there was an echo of pain in her features that Debbie felt horribly responsible for. She didn’t push her away, though, and after a minute, Debbie knelt in front of her and let her hand drift down the side of Lou’s face to cup her cheek. She swiped her thumb across Lou’s lips and watched the hint of a smile chase her touch. She leaned forward.

Kissing Lou had always been easy. Kissing Lou was like breathing. Debbie sucked on her lower lip and was rewarded with a low moan from Lou’s chest and Lou’s warm palms against her neck. Debbie hadn’t realized she was cold. The rain outside had brought an unseasonable chill into the loft, but Lou was warm, burning. Lou’s hands moved slowly, finally settling on Debbie’s waist pulling her forward. Debbie followed the encouragement, straddled Lou’s hips and let her control melt away, allowed Lou to tug her closer, willed herself to melt _into_ her.

“Debs,” Lou murmured.

“Mm hmm?”

“Love you.”

Debbie laughed softly. “You too.” She buried her face in Lou’s neck. It was still so new – the words. Two weeks ago, Lou had said them for the first time, and Debbie – to her own astonishment and pride – had responded in kind. She could feel Lou’s pulse against her temple, beating gently in time with the thump-thump of her own heart. Not for the first time, she wondered why it had taken her so long to realize, so long to _admit_ , that it had always been Lou, _would_ always be Lou. A clap of thunder jolted Debbie out of her mental labyrinth of wistfulness.

“Two more boxes each before lunch?” Debbie asked as she climbed off Lou’s lap. 

“Sure,” Lou agreed.

She pushed the mementos of past jobs to the side and tossed the empty box towards the door. Debbie went back to sorting books, working steadily into another box of tomes while Lou delved into a curious mixture of hats, scarves, and yet more expired toiletries. Absorbed in the task, Debbie didn’t notice that Lou had moved onto another box until she heard a snort of laughter beside her.

“What?” she asked, looking up. She was slightly annoyed. She wanted to finish this and get back to kissing. “Oh, that,” she added as she caught sight of the contents of Lou’s box. “Well…”

“Jesus…” Lou muttered, pulling out a few boxes.

“I missed you,” Debbie said, carefully keeping her tone light and frank. She knew Lou was expecting levity.

“So, you bought – no, I’m sorry, _stole_ – every dildo you could find? Honey, most of these are unopened.” Lou’s tone was half-amused, half-incredulous.

Debbie smiled a little sadly. “I thought trying new things would make me feel better.”

“Did it?”

“What do you think?”

Lou looked at the array of toys, taking in the many unopened boxes. Her smile faded “Guess not.”

Debbie nodded grimly. “I made myself come just for the hormones. After a while, I stopped, because it wasn’t really doing much for me, but I still thought of you every time I saw an interesting toy, so…” She shrugged. “I couldn’t resist – pretty sure I shoplifted from every sex shop in New York. But then I’d get home, and you…” She swallowed hard. “You were still gone, so I’d throw it into that box and forget about it.” Debbie’s insides felt strangely empty as she spoke, disconnected both from who she was _then_ and who she was _now._

Lou pulled out a few more boxes, smirking at a few of Debbie’s more adventurous choices. Debbie shivered and sipped her now-cold tea. She stared into her box of books without really seeing it. Blank. Her limbs felt detached, immovable. She wanted to ask Lou for something, but she didn’t know what she needed. Lou pushed the box aside without asking what Debbie wanted to do with it, for which, Debbie was grateful. She had nothing to say.

The day wore away, and Lou seemed to sense that something was wrong. She held Debbie a little tighter, kissed her a little more fiercely, and then let her be.

Debbie drifted.

**

Overnight, the rain ended. Clear sunlight pulled Debbie from sleep at six in the morning. She kissed Lou’s forehead, palmed the side of her breast and held on for an extra second before slipping from the bed and the bedroom to dress in the golden sunlight of the room Lou had set aside for her. The bed was still pristine, and that was somehow comforting. _Their_ bed would always be shared, now. Outside, it was warm with a light breeze. Birds chirped, squirrels chattered, and Debbie counted her footsteps. She worked over five blocks in Queens, crossing and re-crossing her own tracks until she knew the route perfectly, knew every crack in the side walk.

On her way back to Brooklyn, she stopped at a deli and bought a bagel. She ate it in front of Danny’s name at the cemetery. Her brain felt heavy, too heavy to think, really. The cool marble was steadying, but it didn’t provide clarity. Her skin itched, and Debbie recognized the sensation. She craved Lou. Bidding Danny a silent farewell, she balled up the empty paper bag from the deli, threw it into a trash can, and turned towards home.

She half-expected Lou to be gone, and a small, mean part of her mind hated herself for that. But there had been too many times that she had gone home to that empty apartment without even realizing that she had expected Lou to be there when she wasn’t, when she had been gone for years. Over and over, again and again. So, when she walked through the front door to find Lou leaning against the counter and sipping a very characteristic cup of tea, Debbie stopped short, and the shock and sweetness of reality seemed to jump start her numbed nerves. She was suddenly, viscerally aware of the pounding of her own heart and the dryness of her mouth.

“Hey, Jailbird,” Lou said.

Debbie felt her lip tremble. _Embarrassing._

“You okay?” Lou asked, frowning.

Debbie shook her head slowly and with dignity, willing herself to be honest. She felt a muscle in her clenched jaw twitch. “I still…” She took a deep shaky breath. “I still miss you,” she whispered.

Lou crossed the distance between them in two strides and pulled Debbie into her arms. She was warmer than the sunshine outside, and at last, Debbie relaxed, pulled herself back and felt everything come into focus. Lou’s skin felt like fire under her lips as she mouthed at the hollow of her throat before licking a stripe up to Lou’s jaw. Their eyes met, and Debbie blinked once before Lou’s lips were on hers, and she was kissing her like it was their very first time, like she had been ordered to memorize every millimeter of Debbie’s mouth with her own. Debbie wove her fingers into Lou’s hair, catching a few snarls and making Lou groan. She wasn’t gentle.

Lou spun her around and pushed Debbie toward the kitchen island. Debbie kept kissing her, trusting Lou to make sure she didn’t trip on the carpet or run into a stool. Her lower back hit the edge of the counter, and Debbie gasped involuntarily. The noise turned to a cry of pleasure as Lou broke the kiss to latch her lips to the top of Debbie’s shoulder, pushing the collar of her shirt away as she did so.

“I had an idea,” Lou murmured, once she had worked a dark red mark into Debbie’s skin.

“Yeah?” Debbie was breathlessly trying to keep up with the conversation.

“You finished all the boxes, so I think I owe you a reward.”

“Do you?” Debbie breathed.

Lou pulled back for a moment, keeping her hands on Debbie’s waist, but giving her a searching, determined look. “You bought those toys for _us_ , didn’t you?”

It took Debbie a moment to remember what she was talking about, but then she nodded slowly. “Yeah, I think I did.”

“Well, I’m not going anywhere, and…”

“And…?”

**

“My girl,” Lou whispered.

Debbie hummed an appreciative laugh, leaning up to capture Lou’s lips for a lingering second. This wasn’t how she had expected the day to go, but she wasn’t complaining. It felt good to have Lou all over her like this, peeling her clothes off her body, saying where she wanted her, which happened to be on top of the poker table on the main floor. Debbie relaxed against the pillows Lou had placed beneath her, feeling deliciously exposed with her legs spread and nothing but her lingerie still clinging to her skin. Lou was still half-dressed in black boxers, a red bralette, and – for some reason – an old, black blazer, whose sleeves hugged her arms and made her look, somehow, more provocative clothed than naked. Debbie watched her walk to the kitchen and collect five boxes, which Debbie eyed curiously, propping herself on her elbows for a better view as Lou returned.

“I chose the ones that seemed the most interesting,” Lou told her in a business-like tone.

“So, I have to pick my poison?”

“No. You get to choose which one I use to make you come, but before that, I’m going to use each of the others until you’re right on the edge,” Lou explained. “I’ll use this, too, if you want.” Lou held up her familiar, leather harness. “But only on the last one.” 

Debbie swallowed hard and felt goosebumps rise along her arms and legs. “Oh,” she managed.

Lou smirked. “I take it, you’re on board?”

Debbie nodded. “What are the choices?” Lou opened each box and showed her. Debbie made her choice and spread her legs, blushing as Lou raised her eyebrows.

The first toy was long and curved. It was made of glass and covered in a variety of textures – bumps, ridges, and striations that were anything but realistic. Debbie couldn’t remember buying it, but she had to admit, she appreciated the aesthetic. It was sleek, and the light pink color appealed to her. The glass was cool as Lou ran the toy from Debbie’s ankle to her hip and then repeated the motion on her opposite leg. Debbie rolled her hips upward, chasing the toy as Lou pulled it away. Lou grinned and hooked a finger into the waistband of Debbie’s lingerie.

“Slip those to the side, honey.”

Debbie hastened to obey, hooked two fingers around the lace and tugged it away from her arousal. The room was cool compared to her flushed skin, and the contrast made Debbie’s mouth go dry. She licked her lips and blinked slowly at Lou, willing herself to keep her eyes open. Lou’s gaze traced over her, admiring. With her left hand resting on the inside of Debbie’s thigh, keeping her legs spread, Lou trailed the dildo over the curve of Debbie’s hip and let it fall almost casually through her folds. Debbie gasped. Lou brought the dildo up once more, spreading her arousal. Debbie rocked her hips as Lou held the toy steady, allowed Debbie to grind against it and take a bit of the edge off her need.

“Here,” Lou said. Debbie opened her mouth to protest as Lou brought the toy to her own lips instead.

Debbie’s complaint caught in her throat as she watched Lou suck the toy between her lips. Lou hummed around it and closed her eyes as though she were tasting something delicious. Debbie blushed again. After a few seconds, Lou’s eyes fluttered back open. She licked along the shaft of the toy a few more times before moving it back between Debbie’s legs. Debbie rolled herself against it to show her gratitude. Lou wasted no more time with teasing. All at once, the dildo, which was now warm and wet from Lou’s mouth, was pressing inside her. The ridges and bumps rubbed at her entrance, and Debbie relished the burn, let her legs fall open wider.

“Tell me when you’re close,” Lou said.

Debbie nodded. Lou slid the toy part-way out of her and then pressed forward again, going deeper this time and pressing firmly against her sensitive outer walls. “Oh, fuck,” Debbie whispered. She felt herself opening wider, and Lou moved the toy faster. Her clit ached for attention, but Debbie knew better than to ask for it. Lou wanted to draw this out.

“Fuck, you’re so wet,” Lou murmured. She leaned over Debbie’s body and brought her mouth to her jaw, her teeth grazing Debbie’s skin. Debbie’s body pulsed with heat.

“C-close, Lou, I’m close,” she gasped.

“Already?” Lou asked teasingly.

Debbie groaned and rocked her hips towards Lou’s next thrust, but Lou avoided her, slowed her movements gradually and eventually withdrew the toy. Debbie felt her walls clench and relax around nothing. She took several deep breaths, willing herself away from the edge. As her heart rate slowed, she propped herself up on her elbows to watch Lou, who was tapping her fingers on the edge of the poker table and looking at the other four toys beside them.

“What’s next, baby?” Debbie asked, sweeping her hair out of her face.

Lou smiled in a secretive way. “Trying to decide…maybe, this one?” She picked up a short toy with a very wide, triangular tip. The tip was almost clear, but as it neared the base, the silicone faded from yellow to orange to deep red. Debbie felt her lips twitch.

“I like it.”

“Think you can take it?” Lou asked, running two fingers around the sizeable tip of the toy.

“Oh, please,” Debbie scoffed. “You know I can.”

Lou smirked.

The truth was that Debbie was slightly nervous about it. Nervous in a good way, like the seconds leading up to the start of a good job, when everything fell into place. Butterflies flapped hard against her ribs, and she felt goosebumps rise once more on her arms and legs. Lou tapped Debbie’s hip, encouraging her to lift up so she could pull her lacy thong off and toss it aside. She rubbed the toy against Debbie, coating it in her arousal. The new texture of the silicone forced a moan from Debbie’s throat.

“You like that?” Lou asked silkily, breath tickling Debbie’s ear as she bent over her once more. The open sides of Lou’s blazer brushed against Debbie’s bare chest, and Debbie jerked at the feeling.

“Mm hmm.” Lou’s mouth enveloped hers, gentle pressure encouraging Debbie to yield to her tongue. She sighed against her lips and felt Lou press the toy into her and then pull away. It was definitely a stretch, but Lou was careful. She began a slow rhythm – press forward, pull back, press forward pull back. Debbie spread her legs wider and breathed deeply, allowed her entire body to surrender to Lou’s movements. Suddenly, Lou pulled away, and Debbie arched off the table, chasing her.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Lou assured her, “I’m just getting lube.”

Debbie relaxed again, welcomed Lou back into her arms a few seconds later. When the dildo pressed against her this time, the triangular tip slid further inside. Debbie gasped and raised a hand to the back of Lou’s neck, directing her mouth back to hers and kissing her hard. She felt Lou chuckle, felt the dildo push into her a little more firmly, and then suddenly it was inside her. Debbie felt Lou’s fingertips on her aroused skin as she pressed the toy into Debbie. She stroked over her, ceasing her thrusts to allow Debbie to adjust. The stretch was warm and tingling; Debbie could hear her heart beating in her ears. She gasped against Lou’s mouth, and Lou kissed down her neck before raising her gaze to Debbie’s face. Slowly, gauging Debbie’s reactions, Lou rotated the toy inside her. Debbie groaned. The intensity of the sensation made her thighs tremble. She couldn’t have come even if she had wanted to – the pressure was tipped too far towards overstimulation. It was too much, but she didn’t want it to end, wanted to linger here in the safety of Lou’s control. She took deep breaths as Lou’s mouth moved over her, felt the heat build in her core until the tips of her fingers and toes went a little numb, and she felt all her blood rushing towards her clit.

“Too much,” she gasped, “Lou…”

The pressure vanished immediately as Lou withdrew the toy. “Hey, you okay, Debs?” she said at once, looking down at her and cupping her cheek.

“Y-yeah,” Debbie stammered, “that was…”

Lou frowned. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?” The edge of anxiety in her tone made Debbie’s stomach clench. She reached for her and pulled her down on top of her. Lou made a noise of surprise.

“No, baby, it was amazing. I’ve never felt anything like that,” Debbie assured her. She kissed Lou’s cheek and combed her fingers through her hair. Her heart was still beating quickly, but the rhythm was slowing now that Lou was close and warm against her chest. With some difficulty, Debbie reached under herself and unhooked her own bra. She pulled it from between them and flung it away, needed to feel Lou against her skin. Lou’s blazer followed, pushed away from her shoulders and down her arms. Debbie needed her bare and _hers_. Lou kissed her again, slow and sweet, then building until Debbie was pressing her hips up into her once more.

“More?” Lou asked.

“Yes.”

Lou pushed herself off the poker table and smirked down at Debbie. Holding her gaze, she pulled her bralette over her head and off. Her boxers followed. Debbie let her eyes wander hungrily as Lou picked up the third toy.

“I’ll never forget the first time you used one of these on me,” Lou said conversationally as she rubbed lube onto the shorter end of a light blue, curved, double-ended toy.

“I was so surprised you wanted to.” Debbie smiled. The memory was sweet. 

Lou laughed. “ _I_ was surprised I wanted to.”

“I bought that one to replace the one I used to have. It was wearing out, you know? By the time you left…” Debbie trailed off and shrugged sadly.

“I know, Jailbird,” Lou said. She slipped the bulb-like end of the dildo inside herself with a soft whine. “I’m glad you got a new one, and this one is nicer anyway.” She pressed the underside of the toy and it began to vibrate.

Debbie’s eyes widened, and she felt a rush of anticipatory wetness between her legs. “I forgot it did that.” Lou scratched down the insides of Debbie’s thighs. Debbie groaned and lay back once more. The vibrating tip of the dildo brushed against her folds, and she cried out. Lou reached out and tugged Debbie’s hips to the edge of the table, making sure the pillow stayed comfortably beneath her. The toy nudged her once more, and Debbie felt her eyes roll back.

“That good, huh?” Lou asked cheekily.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Debbie managed, but anything else she had been planning to say was cut short as Lou slid inside her, burying the dildo until their hips touched. Debbie cried out again, felt the tip of the toy move deep inside her, pressing up behind her clit. Lou pulled back, withdrawing slowly so Debbie could feel every inch, then slammed into her once more. Debbie jerked with the sensation, trying to raise her hips to grind against Lou, seeking friction against her clit, which by this time, was hard and swollen. Lou noticed and withdrew further, avoiding Debbie’s movements.

“Patience, honey, you have two more to go.”

Debbie groaned, but nodded all the same.

“Good girl,” Lou said. She reached for Debbie’s breasts, kneading and caressing. Debbie closed her eyes and let the sensations fill her. Lou established a rhythm – steady, hard thrusts that increased in speed in time with Lou’s breaths.

“You’re close, aren’t you?” Debbie asked between pants.

Lou nodded, biting her lip.

“Come for me,” Debbie said. “Go on, baby, you can do it.” The prospect of Lou’s pleasure was a useful distraction. Debbie’s arousal throbbed under the surface, but watching Lou was all she needed. A flush spread over Lou’s cheeks, down her neck, to her collarbones. Her hands slid down Debbie’s sides to her hips, fingers digging in until it almost hurt, and Debbie relished the feel of her palms against her skin. Lou’s eyes darkened with need, staring down at Debbie so intensely that Debbie found it difficult to look back at her. Lou came in a series of shuddering thrusts of her hips, that pressed even harder into Debbie. Lou’s lower abdomen pressed against Debbie’s, and the fire that had waited in Debbie’s core, flared hot again. She took deep breaths as Lou rode the aftershocks of her orgasm. At last, Lou withdrew the toy slowly until it left Debbie’s body with a popping noise. She removed the other end from herself and turned off the vibration. She turned the toy over in her hand, considering, and then brought it to Debbie’s mouth.

“Clean this off for me?”

Debbie eagerly obeyed, licked along the longer end first, tasting herself, before turning her attention to the shorter end that had been inside Lou. She groaned as the bulb slid along her tongue. The taste of her was familiar and intoxicating. Debbie closed her eyes and savored the salty sweetness flooding her mouth. She could feel Lou watching her. When she opened her eyes, she met Lou’s gaze and smiled, releasing the toy.

“You taste good,” she murmured.

Lou blushed and dropped her gaze to the fourth toy. She picked it up and held it out to Debbie. Debbie took a deep breath as she touched it. It was soft, almost like actual skin, and the silicone was already warm from Lou’s pam.

“Is that the biggest one you could find?” Lou asked.

Debbie shrugged. “Within reason.”

“Impressive. And you haven’t tried it before?” Lou asked.

Debbie shook her head. “Had to be with you.”

Lou hummed a laugh through her nose. “You’re a sap, Ocean.”

“Only for you.”

Lou ran her fingers along the toy thoughtfully. “Pull your knees up, okay.”

Debbie nodded, slid her hands slowly and sensually up the backs of her thighs and hooked her knees back to her chest. Lou watched her, lips parted slightly, chest rising and falling heavily. Then she blinked and shook herself, turning her attention to the toy in her hand. She opened the bottle of lube once more and poured a generous amount onto the silicone, spreading it evenly.

“Ready for this?” Lou asked.

“Mm. Go slow.”

“Of course.” Lou brought her lubed finger tips to Debbie’s cunt, massaged over her once, twice, and then slid inside her, fingers probing and stretching. “God, you’re already so open for me, so wet,” she muttered.

Debbie smiled, let her eyelids flutter open and closed, entranced by the movements of Lou’s fingers inside her. After a minute, Lou withdrew and the warm tip of the dildo pressed against Debbie instead. Lou circled her entranced slowly, spreading her open with her other hand, before pressing forward. Debbie felt herself bloom open for the toy. It was totally different than the short, triangular toy that had stretched her earlier. This was deeper, and she looked down to find that Lou had only pressed the dildo about a third of the way inside.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Debbie whispered. “Keep going.”

Lou’s eyes sparkled as she pressed forward. Debbie could almost feel her body pulling the toy further in. Lou rubbed the stretched skin around Debbie’s entrance, soothing and spreading more lube. Debbie prayed for her to continue, but her voice wasn’t working properly to ask her. She moaned instead and tugged her knees back further, opening as wide as she could. Lou seemed to get the message. She pushed the toy further, and suddenly, Debbie felt the base of it against herself, and Lou was looking at her like she was the most amazing thing in the world.

“Feels so good, baby,” Debbie managed to whisper, voice cracking a little. She rolled her hips a little, and the toy pressed against every sensitive spot inside her in turn, making her tremble.

“Let me know when I can move,” Lou said. She massaged Debbie’s inner thigh with her free hand then slid her palm up over her hip, to her waist, across her ribs. The pad of Lou’s thumb flicked over Debbie’s nipple, and Debbie groaned. The touch was like fire; she felt her body clench and relax around the toy inside her.

“Fuck me, baby,” Debbie whispered.

Lou smiled and leaned over her, brought her lips to the join of Debbie’s neck and shoulder and she began to move the dildo. Her thrusts were short and deep, only pulling out a little each time, but it was enough. Debbie’s insides craved _more_ , but the slow pace kept her orgasm at bay for now, which was what Lou wanted. Debbie timed her breaths to Lou’s thrusts, felt electricity spark in the places along her neck where Lou’s lips and teeth passed. The toy was moving easily inside her now, and Debbie felt her arousal leaking down the sides onto Lou’s hand. The thought nearly tipped her over her edge, and she stilled Lou’s movements by dropping her own hand to Lou’s wrist.

“I’m close, baby,” she murmured. “I’m ready for the last one.”

Lou placed a final, lingering kiss to Debbie’s lips and then pulled away. She took her time sliding the toy out of Debbie, letting her adjust to the change. Debbie gasped as the weight left her body, felt her cunt pulse once.

“That was…” she trailed off.

Lou grinned knowingly. “Yeah.” She set the toy aside with reverence and reached for the final dildo. “I take it you want the full effect with this one?”

Debbie bit her lip and nodded. “Want you to fill me up,” she said quietly, almost surprised at herself for being able to say something so candid.

Lou smirked at her and reached for her harness. Debbie watched her, trailed the fingers of her right hand through her own arousal as Lou adjusted the strap-on and prepped the toy. She avoided her clit despite its throbbing, made herself wait. She knew it wouldn’t take long, not once Lou was inside her again. At last, Lou was ready. She approached Debbie slowly, running her hands up and down her legs before adjusting her hips once more. The final toy hung heavy between Lou’s legs and brushed against Debbie without warning. Debbie whimpered and felt her entire body quiver.

“Need you inside me, baby,” Debbie said urgently. She reached for the dildo and pressed it into herself. Lou’s hands slid around her, pulled Debbie into a half-seated position against the edge of the poker table as she buried herself inside her. Debbie gasped.

“You can come now,” Lou whispered in her ear. She began to move her hips, thrusting into her forcefully. Debbie buried her face in Lou’s neck, muffling her cries against Lou’s skin. One of Lou’s hands slid lower down Debbie’s back, reached under her ass and pressed Debbie closer. The friction that Debbie had avoided for the last forty-five minutes was suddenly overwhelming. A taut coil of arousal formed in her abdomen, straining towards Lou, and then it burst, and Debbie saw entire solar systems behind her eyelids. She heard Lou moan appreciatively, felt her wetness dripping out of her around the toy, onto Lou’s harness, onto _Lou_. Her limbs were heavy, and she hung limply in Lou’s arms, but Lou kept moving, thrusting into her faster, chasing her own release. Debbie locked her ankles around Lou’s hips, felt the pressure build inside herself once more even as Lou’s breaths became pants and her sweat mingled with Debbie’s on their chests.

“That’s it, baby,” Debbie gasped, felt Lou press into her firmly and a hint of warmth spreading deep inside her. “Harder,” she encouraged her. Lou thrust again, and this time, her pelvis pressed directly onto the plunger at the end of the dildo, driving the liquid inside it through the toy and into Debbie. Debbie felt the warmth of it inside her, felt Lou begin to quake even as her thrusts continued. The heat in Debbie’s blood reached a peak once more, and she was coming again, clenching down on Lou inside her and soaking the pillow underneath her hips.

“Still miss me, Jailbird?” Lou whispered, many seconds later. She was still pressed against her, pressed _into_ her.

Debbie chuckled and shook her head against Lou’s shoulder before pulling back to see her face. “Not anymore.”

Lou kissed her and then made to pull away, but Debbie wrapped her legs tighter around her hips. “Stay?” she asked. Lou raised her eyebrows, lifted Debbie off the table, took two steps back, and sat down in one of the straight-backed chairs around the table. Debbie gasped as the movement shifted the toy inside her, but then she relaxed into Lou, felt her hands rubbing soothing circles on her back.

“Mine,” Lou murmured as she tucked Debbie’s hair behind her ear.

“Yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my wife go_get_your_top_hat for always beta-ing <3 :)
> 
> I'm going to close requests for this series just because I have 20 to work with. Never fear! I will still be writing for Debbie and Lou, so if you have any general ideas (or toy ideas, for that matter - I don't mind writing more toy fics, they just won't be in this series necessarily), please let me know in a comment on here or find me on tumblr at estel-of-irysi (I'm also on Instagram - hope_savaria).
> 
> Kudos and comments make my day! Thank you for reading.


End file.
